Revenge
by XxXAura-AshleyXxX
Summary: One does not simply upset Reno and get away with it. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

What was Reno doing? Playing some MMO on his laptop. What was he supposed to be doing? Completing paperwork from his and Rude's latest assignment. He figured he'd do it sooner or later and, honestly, he wanted to relax after said assignment.

He heard a knock on his closed office door but didn't bother to look up. He was in the middle of some twenty four person raid and was tanking. He didn't want to fuck up. He could hear foot steps approaching his desk. He still didn't bother to look who it was. In all honesty he figured it was Rude.

"What are you doing?" He recognized the voice. It was Tseng. Tseng has a slight annoyance to his tone, crossing his arms, just staring at the sight before him. Though, to be honest, he kind of figured something like this would happen sooner or later. "Did you finish those papers you were supposed to be working on?"

"Not yet but I'll get to them eventually." He was more concerned about this dragon he was fighting, and keeping it off the parties in his game. He grunted quietly as one of his healers died.

Tseng was none to happy about this. He knew the Turk had a lazy streak about him, so things like this were starting to bother him less and less, and just became mundane and ritualistic in a sense. "I think your job is more important then a game."

"You'd think boss you really would" his eyes still fixated on his screen "but I have dedicated the past twenty minutes to this fight I'm in and it's almost done and, well, yeah I can't just stop you know? It's like real life yo. If I stop attacking something, I'm just gonna die and so will these people." Reno tended to ramble on and on when playing games, even if it didn't make sense.

By this point, Tseng was past annoyed. How could one person have their priorities so mixed up? He didn't know. He decided he'd fix the situation. He walked up besides Reno and, with one fell swoop, he turned off the laptop. Tseng had just dug his own grave.

Reno glared at Tseng with a look of complete hatred in his teal colored eyes. Tseng knew this look. It's the look Reno gave when he was ready to pounce, to attack; to kill.

"What the fuck man? Couldn't you fucking see I was busy?" Reno stated, raising his voice to a near yell. "Now I'm going to be booted from my-"

"I don't care Reno. There's more important things to do then play a game." He cut him off. "Now get your work done. I don't want to come in here again and see you goofing off." Tseng knew he had screwed up in some way, hence the quick stride to the door.

Reno growled and looked down at his shut off laptop. In his mind it was pointless to try to log back on. For one, it would take a good bit to get back into the game and two, he was probably already removed from the party anyway. He closed the computer with an annoyed sigh and looked at the small stack of papers that were under it. "It's like they want to drive us crazy with all this shit." He spoke softly to himself as he started sorting out what actually needed to be done now and what could wait until later.

While sorting through this mess, thoughts began to race through Reno's head. He was clearly mad at Tseng for what he did. What right did he have to turn _his _laptop off; to touch _his _stuff. He had none. As the stack of papers began to thin, he had an idea. Revenge. Oh how Reno loved revenge. The person didn't even need to do anything serious for Reno to take revenge out on them. The other week, for example, Elena had knocked over his drink (on accident of course but Reno didn't see it as that) onto his new smart phone, short circuiting it. Pissed off Reno decided revenge was the only answer. So what did he do? Knowing full well Elena had a date with some higher up man in the company, Reno snuck into her office and began to search. Her neat office provided him no challenge in finding what he was looking for, her purse. In her purse he knew damn well she kept these special pills that, when taken after sex, stop any sort of pregnancy from happening. So what did the red head do? He switched the pills with some pill shaped candy that, if you were to glance at them, resembled the original pill. Not a bad idea in Reno's mind. Elena, though, still has not forgiven him.

But what sort of revenge could Reno take on Tseng without any serious retribution? Reno thought long and hard as he began filling out the papers he needed. Then, as if hit on the head by a sack of brick hard ideas, it hit him. He knew exactly what he would. This would be the revenge of his lifetime. Something that would make Tseng inevitably pissed but regret ever messing with Reno's stuff and stop it from happening in the future. He laughed to himself. Oh how great this will be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reno strode proudly into Rude's office, not really caring if he was busy or just wanted to be left alone. This is how it always was though; Reno would barge in and, eventually, Rude would just give up the protesting and let him stay.

Rude was busy talking to somebody on the phone. He noticed Reno enter and made a shooing motion towards him, hinting at him to leave. Reno ignored it and plopped down on the couch against the wall. Lucky bastard, having a couch. He laid back, resting his feet on the arm rest. It was a small couch.

Rude was trying to whisper, so his partner couldn't hear him. But it wasn't working. Reno could hear ever juicy detail of the very sexual conversation Rude was having to some person. Reno giggled a little bit, making loud moaning sounds as well as moaning Rude's name. Clearly this was effecting him. Rude sighed and told whoever it was he'd call back later.

"Hello Reno." He said in his normal calm and collected tone with a hint of embarrassment.

"Hey partner. I didn't realize you had those kind of conversations at work. Isn't that best left for home?" He quickly sat up, one leg still draped over the side of the couch while the other rested nicely on said couch. He looked at his friend. "To be fair it was kind of hot."

He ignored both of Reno's statements and cleared his throat. "Is there something you need?" he asked sheepishly.

"I actually have a favor to ask." He explained to Rude the situation and what he was going to do. Rude just shook his head, utterly disappointed in his wild red headed friend's stupid scheme. Revenge on their boss, how childish.

"You want me to help you, pretty much, piss of Tseng because he turned of a game you were playing?" Sometimes Reno's stupidity and immaturity really surprised Rude. At times it was like he was dealing with a teen who complained that the world didn't understand him or just wanted to have sex or be rebellious.

"You don't understand Rude!" he raised his voice, quickly jumping onto his knees with about as much grace as a cat landing on it's feet. "I was in the middle of a damn raid and I was main tank and Tseng just barged in and ruined it. He fucking ruined it."

"But you shouldn't have been playing the game in the first place."

"I was tired okay. I was almost killed partner. Why can't you sympathize with me ever?" He crossed his arms, pouting. This scene made Rude smile, trying to fight back a laugh. Definitely a child. He go out of chair and walked over to the clearly upset red head and sat next to him. He placed a caring arm around his shoulder.

"It's okay Reno. There will be other raids. You can do it again." He tried comforting him. But this did not please Reno in the slightest. It actually made it worse! Rude knew nothing about the games Reno played. The only game Rude played was some stupid fighting game called 'Calibur' or 'soul' or something like that. He never really remembered that name as he didn't like it. Only fighting game for him was Tekken or maybe dead or alive.

He shot Rude a look that he very rarely ever seen Reno give anyone. It was like this deeply disturbed him on some cosmic level; like what Tseng did was about as bad as what Sephiroth was currently doing to the planet. "Rude you don't' know shit okay? You. Don't. Know. Shit." He emphasized that last part, adding extra emotion to it. Rude was used to this sort of abuse though. So it was nothing new. "Tseng will pay for what he did. Tseng will regret ever fucking with Reno." He turned his attention away from Rude. Rude was still fighting back a laugh. He gently rubbed Reno's back. Reno acted like he didn't like it, but in reality he liked it. He liked when Rude touched him. He looked at Rude, giving him a look, a look that was almost imploring him to help with his stupid plan.

"Okay Reno." He gave in. That look always got him. Always. "I'll help. What do you need me to do?" He took his arm away from Reno's back, resting his hands on his lap. Reno half frowned and jumped off the couch only to place himself on Rude's lap, sitting cross legged. Rude managed to wiggle his hands free from under the red head who had commandeered his lap as his own. "Comfortable?" He asked.

Reno had a childish grin on his face. He nodded "Yup super comfy." He adjusted himself a little. He loved sitting on Rude. He didn't care what people thought. All he cared about was what his partner, his best friend, his lover, his everything, thought. "Okay here's your role and listen carefully yo 'cause I'm not gonna explain it again." He smirked trying to sound and look more badass then he actually was.


End file.
